To evaluate the safety and efficacy of methionyl-hGH alone and in combination with Oxandrolone in alleviation of growth retardation associated with Turner's Syndrome. Patients will be randomly assigned to one of four treatment groups: no treatment (first 12 months only), Oxandrolone alone, methionyl-hGH alone and methionyl- hGH and Oxandrolone. Treatment effects will be evaluated over a period of five years.